Bleach: Oh My God They Made a Band?
by Kyuuten no Kuro Hana
Summary: I wonder what would happen if the Bleach gang made up a band? Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Song_

Story

_**Chapter**_

Rose: I don't own any of the songs I used. Hoshigawa ShiraYuki and Hoshigawa Ryuu belong to my friend.

Byaku: Nor does she own anyone from the anime "Bleach"

Gin: So don't come and sue Rose-chan

Rose, Byaku: Where the hell did you come from?

_**Chapter One****: The Bands Clash! The Concerts and Enrollments! With Jigoku no Tsubasa**_

Everyone sat in the dressing room. Rukia and I were reading our books, Ayame putting on make up and Yuki getting really excited. I was listening to my Ipod and still reading when a female came in and told us, "You're up in a minute." She left and we looked at each other nodding. Rukia and I set down our books I putting away my Ipod. Ayame set down the lipstick picking up her bass and Yuki excited picked up her guitar while I took out my drumsticks.

When the female gave us the signal we all ran out onto the stage seeing all the fans here to see us perform. We were wearing slim microphones since we all thought that hand microphones were a bother and none of us would even be able to hold them when we played. "WHAT'S UP EVERYONE?! I wanna hear you scream!!" Yuki yelled throwing up a fist. The crowd got more excited and started cheering some chanting the name of our band: Jigoku no Tsubasa. "Alright! Now that you guys are pumped LET'S ROCK!" Ayame yelled into the microphone.

Rukia and I being more of the silent type just grinned and got ready to play. Rukia started playing the effects then I jumped in followed by Yuki and Ayame with the main melody of the song. Rukia, Yuki and Ayame started singing. Why only those three? Cause the song is sung by three different people and I already have enough trouble playing the drums having to do 3 different actions at different rhythms.

_ikiteru kagiri ishikoro darake demo  
ookina koe de ganbare! ganbare! (ganbare!)  
tomaru koto nai uchira no jinse-  
dakara owaranai uta wo utaou_

_wagamichi wo tsuki susume  
detarame na kyara demo ii  
rokudenashi demo aishiterunda MY DARLING  
bakayaro!honto no jibun  
iitai koto itte yare  
hami dashite kundayo chikazuite kundayo yume ni  
konoyaro!honto no jibun  
dete koi yo kakurete nai de OH YEAH ima sugu_

_yowaki na ore ga iyana hi mo arukedo  
sore de aitsu no kimochi ga wakarunda (wakaru)  
kakko tsukeru ore hiichau keredo  
dakara makezuni mata ganbare runda_

_doja furimo haremo aru  
chicchana koto kinisunna  
dekkai ashita no tameni kisu shite agetai_

_bakayaro!honto no jibun  
yaritai koto yatte yare  
tobi dashite kundayo tobi koete kundayo yume ni  
konoyaro!honto no jibun  
daijobu sa kowagara nai de OH YEAH ima sugu_

_nani mo nai basho kara nanika ga hajimaru  
daki shimetain daro kake dashitain daro yume he_

_bakayaro!honto no jibun  
iitai koto itte yare  
hami dashite kundayo chikazuite kundayo yume ni  
konoyaro!honto no jibun  
dete koi yo kakurete nai de OH YEAH ima sugu_

The fans cheered as we waved and exited the stage. "That was FUN!" Ayame cheered smiling. "There's no candy!" Yuki whined when she didn't find any candy. She also whined about the fact that the fans were so loud. I pulled out some candy and handed it to Yuki. She cheered and started munching on the candy as Rukia and I just returned to reading our books. Ayame was busy reading a magazine. "Hey Berubetto Ryuu actually ranked on the top ten hottest guys" she stated showing everyone.

Aka Ryuu was 3rd trailing behind Chirashi Hakuchou who was trailing behind Shimo Ryuu. Hade Raion wasn't at the top with the other three but at the very bottom in 10th place. Yuki stared at the page blinking then read it over and burst out laughing. "They like the band but apparently Ichi just isn't good looking to the fans" I commented before laughing with Yuki. Soi Fon, our manager, came in and stated bluntly, "You're all going to high school tomorrow and are moving." We just looked at her Yuki and I finally calming ourselves down. We thought it was a joke and Soi Fon would just start laughing but when it didn't happened we all screamed "WHAT?!"

Please wait for next chapter and please review


	2. Chapter 2

_Song_

Story

**Chapter**

**Chapter Two~ ****The Bands Clash! The Concerts and Enrollments! With Berubetto Ryuu**

"KUROSAKI SHUT UP" Shirou yelled at the midnight blue haired idiot who was tapping his drumsticks against the table all while listening to his Ipod. Ryuu, a black haired male, was eating a sundae while Byakuya, also a black haired male, read his book uninterested in the event of the short, obsidian hair boy yelling at the midnight haired one who isn't even paying attention to him.

"One minute!" a male yelled sticking his head into the room then left. Shirou took the headset off Ichigo's head and threw it behind him Ichigo's Ipod following since the headset was still connected to it. "What was that for?" Ichigo half yelled when he noticed that there was no longer any music flowing into his empty head. Ryuu ran to the restroom to clean his hands and mouth while Byakuya closed his book. Ichigo then got the point and grabbed his drumsticks, Shirou picking up his bass, and Ryuu picking up his guitar when he got out of the restroom.

When the one-minute was up they ran out onto the stage the fans cheering and screaming as they ran out. Everyone took their places the screams and cheers of the fans filling their ears making the drummer and guitarist grin. "READY?" Ryuu yelled. "READY!" the audience screamed back. The four looked at each other nodding and started performing their song.

_Donna iro de kikazareba_

_Jibun rashiku irareru? _

_BIRU ni kaketa ano sora wa_

_Oshiete wa kurenai_

_Mayoikonda meiro ni mo_

_Kanarazu deguchi wa aru_

_Tachidomatte shimattara_

_Kotae ni wa tsukenai_

_Motomete'ru mono ga nan datte_

_Ketsumatsu wo isoi ja ima ga tsumaranai ze_

_Sakimidarete karei ni mae_

_PURAIDO wa nugisutero_

_Hokoritakaku kokoro moyase_

_Itsuwari no iro ja_

_Honmono ni wa nare ya shinai ze_

_Ima sugu ni hoshii mono wa_

_Hontou wa wakatte iru_

_Karada ga furuedasu hodo no_

_Saikou no SURIRU_

_Tadoritsuku basho ga doko datte_

_Ketsumatsu wo isoi ja asu ga tsumaranai ze_

_Itoshii hodo mune wo kogase_

_Yuuutsu sae makikonde_

_Kuruoshikumo kirei ni nare_

_Itsuwari no iro ja_

_Honmono ni wa nare ya shinai ze_

_Katachi no nai hikari ga sasu_

_Basho de kimi wo matte iru_

_Sakimidarete karei ni mae_

_PURAIDO wa nugisutero_

_Hokoritakaku kokoro moyase_

_Owaranai tabi e_

_Itoshii hodo mune wo kogase_

_Yuuutsu sae makikonde_

_Kuruoshikumo kirei ni nare_

_Itsuwari no iro ja_

_Honmono ni wa nare ya shinai ze_

The fans screamed cheering as the boys exited the stage. Jushirou, their manager, came in and praised the group on a job well done. Then came the serious news. "You are all going to go to high school tomorrow and are moving" Jushirou said hoping to not get attacked. "WHAT?!" the boys, well 3 of them, yelled. Jushirou backed away sweat dropping as the boys sent deadly glares at him. "Sorry boys" Jushirou stated at the glaring boys and tried to calm the boys down. When it didn't work he left quite quickly too.

"Aw man not boring teachers again" Ryuu whined sitting on the couch. All of them grumbled angrily to themselves except Ichigo. "I don't want to go to school. It's so boring" he complained. They then went to their rooms to start packing for their day at a new school.

~Please wait for a new chapter and please review~


End file.
